


The Trouble with Time Travel

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan finds that school on Earth is very different from the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Time Travel

The teacher paused at one desk, "Please see me after classes." She set the paper down and moved on.

The girl cocked her head to one side, perplexed, then turned her paper over.  Her eyes widened in disbelief. 

*

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Wright?"

Barbara looked up from her grading. "Come in, Susan."

"An _'F'?_ "

"Susan, the assignment was an historical essay.  Not only did you fail to site sources--"

"But--"

"This would be appropriate for Ms. Barton's creative writing class, Susan.  It is fanciful imagination."

_It's not.  I was there._   But she couldn't say that.


End file.
